


Bloody Shadows from a Distance

by chellessue



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellessue/pseuds/chellessue
Summary: Takes on from the end of Part 3 because I am really bugged by it and determined to fix it. This is going to be really fucked up so get ready.
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 43
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

"Where do you think you are going?"

Lilith turned around to see what he meant. "To my chambers mind you. Your daughter, _The Queen_ is not the easiest to mentor. I am exhausted. I prepared her for the coronation, the ceremony is over so my job is done."

The Dark Lord did not move.

"Your job as _the regent_ is done, Lilith." He stepped closer as he held her arm even tighter. "Do you really think I will let you walk around my realm doing whatever you want after everything you have done?" Lilith swallowed. "And do you really think carrying my child will save you?"

Lucifer fixed his eyes on Lilith's belly as he touched it. "Your little trick bought you time, nothing else. I will make sure this doesn't go as smoothly as you are planning." He looked in her eyes, the darkness seeping in Lilith's skin. He continued. "In the meantime, you are to presume your old duties to me. Get cleaned and wait for me at your chambers. And wear that lingerie that I love, you know which one."

Lilith could feel the fear rising within her. She could swear she was radiating heat at that moment. She swallowed.

The Dark Lord knowingly raised and eyebrow and dared her to say no. At that point, Lilith wasn't sure if his demand was out of lust or a trick that would lead up to her demise.

Lilith didn't answer.

"Thought so." He smirked and walked past her. "You have twenty minutes." He called out.

She had been in hell for all eternity but never had been a moment when she felt so cornered and so out of breath. Wasn't this child supposed to be something that would save her? At that moment, it seemed to her that it only extended her torture. 

What else did he have in mind? This was only the beginning. What in heaven had he in store for her next?

She took a deep breath as she turned her eyes at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears. 

_I'm alive. This will pass._

She touched her belly as she lowered her head.

 _You need to be quick._ She said, hoping the thing within her would hear her.

...

"Where do you think you are going?"

Zelda looked back at the beauty between her sheets. _She could make a killer out of an artist just by assuring that she would be her muse._

"I didn't want to wake you up by stirring in the bed. I can't help waking up early."

Marie smiled which made Zelda smile in return. The thing about this witch was that one couldn't stop looking at her; trying to catch every slight movement in her face. Zelda didn't want to miss out on anything.

"I wouldn't mind your stirring. Come back."

Zelda obeyed.

Marie sat up and reached for Zelda and their lips touched gently. She smiled into their kiss.

"I feel like I am levitating," said Marie with that smile she just could not wipe from her face.

Zelda smiled back. She breathed out gently. For the first time in years she was really calm and content. Time had slowed down and she was feeling like they had all the time in the world.

She went for Marie's hand, gently stroking the back of it. "I'm really glad that you are here, Marie."

Mambo Marie saw the sincerity in Zelda's eyes and couldn't help being touched by it. "Me too, Zelda. Me too." Zelda touched her cheek and kissed her once again but this time she did not let go.

...

She laid on her bed still, watching the ceiling. She tried to remember the time she enjoyed this.

She tried to remember Adam.

And how loving people can be. 

Caring. Gentle.

Her scalp was still hurting from the yanking. She had grown sensitive in Lucifer's absence. No one to go violent with her. No one _could have dared._

He hadn't touched her face though. Praise- _whatever_. 

He would never stay.

And he would almost never _do his job_ at his own chambers.

He used to. 

When he was gentle, like Adam.

When he was vulnerable.

When he was lonely and abandoned.

_I'm not alone. Not anymore._

...

"Cuz."

"Ambrose." Sabrina turned around and smiled. Her eyes were shining. After her _big success_ , the balance of the worlds really seemed restored and Sabrina was shining even more than she always did. Her stance had changed and she was in great mood almost always. Even _the infamous Nick Scratch issue_ could not mess her mood.

"Are you following me to remind me that the worlds have been in sync and perfect order now for almost three months? You're welcome." She turned around and kept walking to the kitchen.

"Sabrina-" Sabrina turned around to meet the worried eyes of Ambrose once again but this time she seemed irritated. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Ambrose, can you please stop with all these bullshit about the rules and such. We have been going on and on about this every day. All your worries are proven to be idle. I am sick of having the same conversation."

"But this time it is not idle. Something is off." She swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

Ambrose walked closer. Sabrina could see he was trying to make sense of the whole thing either. "Have you been to hell lately?"

"I quite literally live there so-"

"Stop making jokes. Have you talked with other Sabrina?"

"Last week, yes." Her eyebrows crossed. She hated to admit it but she was starting to get concerned.

"So you don't know what is going on now?" Ambrose's eyes grew.

"Ambrose can you stop with the intro and get to the bottom line!"

He let his arms fall and breathed out. "Caliban is back."

"Wha- That's not possible."

"And he knows. About this- two Sabrinas thing you are doing."

Sabrina couldn't understand. That was not possible. "Ambrose he is stuck, he is entombed in the stone, he can't come back?"

"You bloody did, Sabrina!" Yes, she did. And the only way to do that-

"How!?"

With that, her rival appeared from the corridor next to the staircase and walked at her with all his usual suave mood.

"Just ask the right person, Princess and you shall have your answer." Caliban smiled gorgeously.

Sabrina tried to hide her shock and fix her posture. "I prefer your Majesty."

Caliban smiled at her answer. "You have changed. The Sabrina I know would go for the question not the title."

"You need to be reminded of the titles constantly. Speaking from experience."

"It doesn't matter now." Caliban looked away.

Sabrina was confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled again and watched the young with before her. His stare made Sabrina grow uncomfortable.

"How do you think I survived?"

 _Here we fucking go again._ "If you say 'I am made of clay', I'll shoot myself."

"That would make things easier, actually."

It was now Sabrina's turn to laugh. "Nothing is easy, Caliban" She dared him.

He shrugged. "It could have been easy. You just like it tough." He turned to Ambrose and extended his hand. "We haven't properly met. I'm Caliban."

Ambrose's serious look was shaken with the unexpected introduction. It was as if he thought he was invisible and then somebody recognized his existence. He changed the way he stood and extended his hand. "I am Ambrose."

"Oh come on now," said Sabrina looking at the pair of boys. Ambrose coughed and get back to his serious mood. Caliban smiled wickedly and fixed his hair. "How, Caliban?"

"I'll eventually give you the answer." He walked closer. "But not today." He turned to Ambrose and winked. "The house is lovely."

And Sabrina knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Not from him, and not today. "What do you want Caliban?"

"I'm here to make my last offer, Sabrina. Declare me King and lets us share the throne and rule hell together."

Sabrina laughed. _Is he serious?_ "And why would I do that?"

"Because I know your little secret. Because you will lose the chance to rule if you say no."

"One secret will not be enough to lose my crown, you know."

"I know. But I also know that I will take the throne and this is your only chance to keep it. Marry me and keep the crown."

 _Oh, he is mad._ "You've got to be kidding."

Caliban kept looking at her all serious.

"I'm already the Queen, Caliban and I have no intention to share my throne with you. I think you have gone a bit mad down there in that stone."

Caliban smiled once again. The thing that made Sabrina grow curious was how he smiled. He did not seem mad and he was sincere. She even thought he seemed sad that she refused him. _He really believed he is going to get the throne and is offering to share._ What in heaven's name was going on?

"All right, Princess. If you change your mind, all you need is to call for me." He turned to Ambrose. "Nice to meet you Ambrose, we will see each other again." 

Ambrose couldn't make sense of this whole thing. He was so confused by it all and intimidated by Caliban that he nodded without being aware of it.

And with that Caliban disappeared leaving the two staring at where he was a moment ago and then at each other.

"What are you standing here for, do you need an official invitation?" The two came back to their senses as Zelda walked straight to the kitchen after passing between the two. 

"What was that?" Ambrose asked Sabrina still shaken.

"I don't know but I need to pay a visit to hell and talk to Sabrina."

Sabrina walked into the kitchen leaving Ambrose stunned. "I can't get used to it. I just can't get used to it. She can have a literal conversation with herself. I need therapy." He followed his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

They say accepting the problems and letting them get to the surface is the first step to mend. Deep corners of Mary Wardwell's mind had taught her that.

There were two problems with this idea though.

One: It was mortals who came to this conclusion.

Two: People write books when they are alive, on earth. Not in hell in front of Lucifer.

She had accepted the problems of their relationship and stopped burying them in her deep unconscious. She had caged him and took the throne for herself. But then he found his way back and they were back at the start.

The worst thing to happen after surviving something is finding yourself in the same situation again.

Lilith was, now, at the point of wishing she had never taken the throne, that they remained the way they were. Because now she could see everything as they were and she had lost the talent of swallowing all and moving on.

She was feeling every second of what was done to her, what she was physically and mentally going through and she couldn't act like they didn't mean anything. 

This child needed to be born quickly or she was going to lose her mind.

As she moved to the windows of her chambers her door was knocked.

"Yes?"

"The Queen has asked for you, Madame."

Lilith rolled her eyes and turned to the window again. _How she wished she could have a drink._

"I'll be with her in 10 minutes."

Lilith hated to admit it but Sabrina's presence was the only thing that she held onto. She had come to realize how comfortable she had got with her and how much she knew about her. And there were a couple of times she actually saved her nightly sufferings without being aware of it. That she really was grateful for.

Lilith got ready and left her chambers to see Sabrina.

 _Going to the feet of a 16 year_ old.

She thought as she walked to the throne room that used to be hers.

_Patience, Lilith._

He caressed the bump now visible _._ She hated what it had done to her figure but she knew her life depended on the thing in her. _A part of him within her only to come out and remind her of him for forever. The walking, talking reminder of her eternal life of abuse and degradation._

_You are doing this to survive. No one does that better than you._

She walked into the room.

"You asked for me?"

"Lilith! Come closer."

Irritated, she obeyed.

"I need your assistance. Dark Lord will be leaving. Classic. Problems with the Kings." _I know, dear, I have been here forever, unlike you,_ thought Lilith.

Sabrina continued "And I have to bring a couple of souls down here. But there is too much of them, fucking winter, everyone is suicidal." Sabrina rolled eyes jokingly. Lilith wasn't in the mood. She actually never was in the mood. "Anyways, can we split. Can you take four of the suicides, I can handle the rest." Lilith nodded. "I know you love suicides." Sabrina tried to make her talk. 

_Yes,_ Lilith thought, _sometimes I just want to do it myself but then remember I will end up here again so I don't bother._

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

The thing about this _girl_ was, she really was concerned when she spoked concerned. And that left Lilith in some situation. She could never really hate her could she?

"Yes, _your Majesty,_ what is there to feel bad about?" Lilith looked at her.

"You look exhausted. I mean, you always look irritated, that is kinda your thing but- never exhausted. What's going on?" Sabrina tried to meet her eyes as Lilith grew more and more uncomfortable.

"Nothing, Sabrina, it's all fine." She raised her hand to fix her hair.

"What is that?" She caught her wrist and moved her sleeve up to reveal the thing she just thought she saw.

_Shit._

Sabrina looked up from the bruises that covered Lilith's arms. "Lilith, what in heaven's name-"

"It is nothing." She covered them up again.

"He did this." She was starting to understand. She was starting to understand what was going on. How could she let him-

"We love playing, Sabrina. Separate from the mortal world please, you are the Queen of Hell now."

"Don't Lilith, you are not like that, I know you." _Pity, Lilith saw pity. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard not to kill her there and then._

"You don't know anything about me-"

Sabrina had kept it to herself, all this time to not blur the waters, to play safe with Lilith. This was the moment that strategy ended. "-Why did you bloody do this? Why did you get pregnant? Why are you still here, I think and think but just can't understand it."

Lilith finally burst. Sabrina's naivety was the last drop. "I didn't have a fucking choice!"

"You always say this. The least you could have done was to run!"

"You think I didn't? Even when I knew he could find me anywhere, I still tried. I tried to run with Adam, actually, I asked for sanctuary to your Aunt Zelda, I offered my help and she refused-"

Sabrina was shocked by the last remark. "-What did you say?"

Lilith looked at her confused. "What-"

"Did my Aunt Zelda refuse to take you in?" _She doesn't know._

"Yes, she did, Sabrina. Not that I care of it, but, you see, I did try. I did."

"Lilith, I didn't know that, I am sorry on her behalf."

Lilith stopped and breathed out. She looked at the young witch. "It's all right, it doesn't matter. He was going to find and get me anyways." She paced a bit in the room with her hands on her hips. "I'm a survivor, Sabrina. The only thing I know is to survive."

Sabrina looked at her. _The first woman, the first witch. Doomed by her titles... When she could be everything._

"To be honest, I don't know if this is worth surviving, Lilith."

Lilith turned to her with fiery looks. She knew Sabrina was right. _But the audacity of her to degrade her like this. She was young and naive and had the blood of Morningstar. Everything that she had achieved until this point was half due to opportunity, her royal blood. Her Father._

_She hated her._

"Do the four suicides and then get rest, go somewhere, anywhere I don't know. I'll talk to him."

_Yet the naivety, and the trust she provided._

"How can you trust me after all these? What if I ran and never come back?"

"You won't. You want your kid on the throne. You think that is your only salvation. So you'll be back." Lilith swallowed. "And Father knows that as well. You have ten days. And then I'll make sure these things you are going through will not happen again."

She let an arm off her hips and laughed as she spitefully stared at Sabrina. "You don't have that power over you Father, Sabrina, haven't you realized it yet? I will take my ten days because I have to admit, I need it, but that is the most you can do."

Sabrina called her as she was about the exit the room. "Lilith!" she said, "I wish you stood up for yourself, it would have made all the difference."

Lilith huffed between smiles and tears. "Yeah. If this was a fairytale." And with that, she left the room.

...

"Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina called out, waiting for Zelda to answer back.

No answer.

"Aunt Zelda!" she climbed the stairs to check her room. She knocked on the door, no answer. _Where is she?_

She went straight in the study after knocking once. "Aunt Ze-"

Zelda turned to the door and so did Marie who was sitting on one of the chairs right in front of the desk with legs crossed. Zelda pushed herself from the desk she was reclining. "What are you shouting for?"

"Sorry, but we have to talk." Sabrina looked at Marie and turned to Zelda again. _Why is she here all the time?_

"Speak then." Sabrina looked at Marie again.

"I can lea-"

"Nonsense." Zelda cut her off, holding her hand to stop her. Then she folded her arms with an inpatient look. "Yes? I am listening, Sabrina, what is it?"

"All right. Why didn't you give Lilith sanctuary?"

 _Sabrina_ and _The Queen_ had the conversation. And now it was time to help each other out with the concerns they both have.

Zelda looked at Marie and turned to Sabrina. _Did this stranger know about this when I didn't?_

"Did she snitch on me?" She mocked.

"Of course she didn't, she doesn't give a shit but I do- like, Auntie- why?" Sabrina looked at her aunt in confusion and disappointment.

"Why, to protect the coven, of course. She is a suicide bomb, Sabrina." Zelda replied matter of factly.

"Since when do you categorize the people that need your help like that?"

"Since our coven faced multiple threats at the same t- why are we even having this conversation right now?"

"I just can't understand how you can turn against someone you worship."

"Worship-ed. Not anymore."

"I didn't know there was an expiration limit to your Gods."

"Sabrina! Enough of this. It was a choice I had to make. The odds were already against us I couldn't put your lives on risk by letting her in. It wasn't anything personal."

"Yeah- do you have any idea of the cost of that choice though?" Sabrina replied and regretted in ten seconds.

"What do you mean?" Zelda walked closer. And Marie straightened up on her chair.

"Nothing-"

"Sabrina-"

She took a step back. "She is a powerful witch, she can be a real threat, you know that."

"It is not it." Zelda tried to read her.

"What-"

"You are hiding something."

"I'm just stating the facts."

Zelda stopped and took another look at her niece.

"If you are hiding-"

"I'm not- I just- I just think it was neither right nor logical to not take her in."

Zelda didn't say anything just kept on looking, studying her niece. _She is lying._

"Zelda, I should leave for The Academy." Marie stood up looking at both Sabrina and Zelda.

"This is not over, young lady." Then she replied Marie without breaking eye contact with Sabrina. "I'm coming too." As the two ladies walked out of the room Sabrina breathed out.

_"Is she lying?" asked Zelda as they walked with Marie side by side._

_"She is."_

...

Three, on the road to hell. One to go. Lilith sat down on a bench near the sea. Her exhaustion made her smile. Then the smile turned into an infectious laughter that she couldn't stop. This was the first time she had laughed like this... Probably since Adam.

She was laughing at herself. She was laughing because her exhaustion made her smile. _How very stupid and mortal -and how-_

She caressed the bump as her laughter waned and left a smile. She closed her eyes as the winds blow on her face. She could feel the sea: little water and salt in her pores. She decided she was going to stay in this little town during her 10 days holiday _out of prison._

When she opened her eyes, after making her decision, she saw her guy walking to the sea. _Let's finish this and find some place to stay._

She walked after him.

The man walked to the sea steadily. _This is a good way to kill yourself,_ thought Lilith. _Ah, the ones that let go off life on subways or shoot themselves in the face. Gross,_ Lilith thought. _This one is smart and stylish._

But then three guys jumped on his back, cheering and making jokes.

Lilith stopped. _What is going on?_

The guys continued playing around. All joyous and cheery. _This is not a suicide. What?_

Lilith was confused. All these years, she had done this thousands of times and no such thing had happened before. She would put the blame on Sabrina's incompetency but the names had nothing to do with her.

"No rest for us today, egg." She murmured. _She liked calling it egg._ "Let's see what this guy's deal is."

Lilith followed him all along the beach, in a pub; she watched over him when he hit on a girl and as he joked with his friends.

This guy wasn't going to commit suicide.

It was almost midnight when he went out of the pub and started walking down the streets, probably heading home.

_Tell her you are exhausted and she gives you this task._

As she swore under her breath, she didn't realize his guy had turned around and was walking straight at her.

_Shit._

"What's your deal?" The guy called out as he approached. 

_Too late to hide or disappear. Damn._

"You've been following me for hours now. What do you want?"

He stopped when they came face to face. He looked at Lilith's belly and visibly softened. Even regretted being loud to her.

But Lilith-

Lilith was fixated on his face.

As he stood this close to her, she realized she knew him.

Or what is going to become him in some years.

She let it out.

_"Adam?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know my name?" the young man replied.

 _This is not possible._ It seemed to Lilith that the world stopped turning around. Everything went silent and dark and the only thing she could see was his face. "This is not possible."

"What is? Are you -okay?" She was feeling dizzy. Adam approached with his hands outstretched. His young face was worried, and her arms were ready to hold her. _Another trick._

"Dark Lord, enough of this game. It was Sabrina who asked me to do her bidding and offered me a trip. It wasn't me- so please stop with this." said Lilith, words stuck in her throat.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay? I think you need to sit down for a bit." The young man touched her. Just like Adam did. _Those gentle, worried hands; too afraid to hurt._ Lilith looked deep in his eyes and couldn't help but let out a smile. _Oh my-_

Adam took her to the bench near the small wall.

Here they were, in the middle of the night. The only man that cared, her, and the egg. She took a deep breath without taking her eyes off him. "Is there someone we can call, that can take you. You seem a bit off Madam. Maybe your husband or something? There is a telephone box near, I can make the call." said Adam, under the moonlight. Lilith watched him in awe, couldn't believe this was happening.

But then she came back to her senses. Her smile evaporated in the night. "What did you say?"

"Your husband or something?" Adam replied, confused.

"No no, what, telephone box?" Lilith asked as she closed her eyes for a second trying to make sense of this. _Of course- but- how?_ She hadn't changed timelines or realms and he really _was_ Adam. "Lower your collar-" said Lilith all of a sudden.

"-What?!" Adam took a step back.

"I said lower-your-collar-"

"Are you out of your mind, why would I do that-"

"I have to check something, please." said Lilith. "If I was going to harm you I would have already done it. Just a pregnant woman, with her worries, now help me." _He wouldn't say no._

He stopped and huffed irritated. _Who the hell was this woman?_ "But then we will call your husband?"

Lilith stood up not listening. "Yeah, we will do that." Her hands went for the collar of his shirt and lowered it to check the birthmark.

_There it is._

_But-_

She touched the skin. Adam shivered under her touch and looked into her eyes. _This is the man he was going to become._ She saw it there and then in his eyes.

He took a step back and looked at this strange woman. She belonged to the night. Her skin, her hair, her eyes. She was a creature of night and dark and everything tempting. She was the ocean and everything that seemed worthly but ethereal. And he knew this because he knew her. "Who are you?"

The winds blew through her dark curls and the skirts of her black lace dress. She didn't answer him. "I know you?"

 _Think Lilith._ But instead, she took a step closer and touched his face. He shivered once again, and his face was confused. But he didn't move away.

"Our paths will cross." _She was in the past._

_Of course she was._

_But how?_

_She didn't go through any portal and she hadn't done anything she shouldn't have._

_What is happening to time?_ she said to herself.

She moved her hand from his face leaving the young man astonished. Lilith smiled through her tears. "I'll see you again, Adam." She walked away.

"Wait!" She didn't.

"At least tell me your name!"

Lilith turned around to that. She smiled. "I'm Lilith." And with that, she disappeared leaving dust and mist behind her.

...

_How?_

_How is it possible for the past to seep into the present?_

_And why am I here?_

She looked over the balcony and breathed in the sea. She can sense the shitstorm coming but she was strangely calm about it. One could even say- she felt in peace.

"We have some weird days in store for us egg."

She decided she needed some sleep.

...

"Aunt Zee suspects something," said Sabrina as she bit her nails and paced the room.

Ambrose held her head between his two hands and huffed. "Of course she does."

"And why is that witch circling around her constantly?" she turned to Ambrose as her brain jumped from one topic to another.

 _She can be so indifferent to what is going on around her sometimes,_ thought Ambrose. _Really, Sabrina?_

Ambrose decided to not go off-route at this moment. "That is the last of your concerns now, cuz. What are you planning to do if she decides to go down to hell?"

"She won't- she can't anyways." she fended it off.

"How can you be so sure?" Ambrose folded arms. _Her confidence._

"She has no connection left with the royalty of hell. And remember, she doesn't know who the Queen is," said Sabrina, matter of factly. 

"What if she tries to reach Lilith?"

"Are you kidding Ambrose, they are not in good terms. Even if she decides to go against her usual stubborn self, Lilith wouldn't answer her calls." She waved her hand. "She is not there anyways, she is away."

"You planned this?"

"There are two Sabrinas now? I plan everything."

 _Apeshit crazy._ He nodded. "Yeah, except for Caliban."

Sabrina stopped and looked at the ground for a second before resuming the pacing. "That is unexpected, I have to admit."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll wait for his next move. Neither us nor The Queen can find her. And it is really hard to look for him without alerting anyone." 

...

Lilith woke up to knocking on her door. She checked the time.

_07.30 -bloody humans._

She left the bed with eyes half-closed, wore her night-gown and went to the door. But when she opened it her eyes weren't half-closed anymore.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I need answers." He walked in without letting her speak leaving her stunned.

She turned around to see the young man pace the room like a wild cat. She could sense he didn't have that much of a sleep. _And-_

_"-how did you find me?"_

"-This doesn't make sense-"

 _Yeah, tell me about it._ Lilith approached. "Why don't you sit down-"

"-I know you. Somehow. I felt it- when you touched me- and I know you felt it too."

 _Fuck._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who are you?" He stopped. "Who are you _to me?_ _Or what are you?"_

 _I should have left last night._ Lilith swallowed. _This is going to be hard._ "You mistake me for someone. And I'm sorry for last night."

"You were following me!"

"I wasn't- I just- I lost my husband all right?" Lilith gave up. _The best lie is the one that is closest to the truth._ "And you look so much like him. That's it." She swallowed. _Don't break now._

This stopped Adam.

And Lilith was relieved. He was a sentimental man. The best she had met. This would stop him.

Yet, she was wrong.

Adam looked deep in her eyes. _What are you doing_ , thought Lilith. The intensity was unexpected and it touched Lilith the way it shouldn't have. _He is too confusing for a man this simple._

_"I don't believe you," said Adam._

Lilith took a deep breath as the young man approached her and took her face in his hands.

Lilith let go.

Tender, gentle lips touched her roughly beaten ones and for a moment she felt alive.

Her hands found his hair as he held her close.

_This is it egg. This is how it can be. I'm happy that you had the chance to witness this as well._

She smiled into their kiss before their lips stopped touching.

"I'm going to love you, right?"

Lilith huffed as she cried.

"You really shouldn't do that," she smiled.

"I know I will." He looked at her with a smile that shined brighter than the sun. Full of hope and happiness. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah, sure, it's already fucked so-"

Adam laughed at that until he stopped. His eyes found her belly. "May I?"

Lilith's smile disappeared as her tears came down without a warning. She only nodded. His hand slowly touched her belly. She closed her eyes.

"Is he mine?" he looked up with eyes full of hope.

 _Oh, I have missed him._ Lilith smiled sadly. "I wish he was."

"Mmm." he said and smiled. "Shame."

Lilith watched him for she could feel she wouldn't have another chance. "You should love someone else, Adam. You should stay away from me."

"I don't think I'll have a choice, Lilith." he said. _Him uttering her real name._

_She was happy. She didn't know if this moment was going to make her endless torture even worse - but she was happy, at this moment, right there._

He withdrew his hand. "Yeah-" looked at Lilith.

"Yeah-"

"I think I should go now."Adam took a step back.

"Yeah" Lilith wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. Then she shook her head as another question appeared in her mind. "Um- wait- how did you know it's a boy"

It was a surprising question for Adam as well. "I wasn't aware, did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"I don't know. A feeling, I guess."

They looked at one another, confused. Had there been a moment like this between anyone and did he have any idea who he was experiencing this with?

"Adam, when the time comes, stay away from me please." Lilith hated herself for saying this. Asking the only creature that cared about her to not care and turn his back. But she had to save him. He deserved it. He deserved it because he had no idea how happy he made her.

Adam chose to smile at this and walk closer once again. He landed a kiss on her hair which made Lilith break once again. She tried to make no noise but she had no idea if she was successful in doing that or not. "If I find someone identical to you." Lilith couldn't help that but laughed. _She had no say in anything right?_ Adam walked past her and reached for the door. "Goodbye, Lilith. I'll see you around in some time."

"Goodbye Adam." She smiled. _Don't you dare forget this moment Lilith, and his face._

He closed the door behind.

As she heard the door shut, she crumbled with pain and ended up on the floor. _What is going on?_

 _"_ Ahhh!" The baby. _No no no please don't. "Please stay with me. I need you. You know I need you."_

The spot Adam touched felt like burning "What is this?"

And all of a sudden lights sparked in the ceiling and the pain was gone.

"Oh no-" _Time was swirling around her. Adam, this. Did they -_

"Did we-" Lilith reclined on the bed almost breathless. She thought she knew everything about the realms, everything about the dark magic but that wasn't true. She could feel it in her bones that she was in a totally unknown territory. 

"Oh egg, something is coming." She checked the room. _Another little town that changed everything._ "And I think we are responsible for it."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe she snitched on me like we are in a teen drama."

It was almost midnight when Zelda, once again, was going on and on about the conversation they had with Sabrina. Marie watched her from her seat massaging her forehead.

"Zelda-"

 _Irritation is her fuel_ , thought the witch, as another attempt to calm Zelda down went to waste.

"-What was I to do, take her in and and fight a war in- what- ten fronts?" she stopped for a second and huffed as she continued storming through the room. "For her, _for her -she_ would turn her back to us at the first threat. I don't trust her. I just don't. After everything-"

" _Ma cherie,_ " Marie stood up and cut Zelda's way to stop her. Zelda breathed out of her nose and looked up at Marie, irritated. Marie raised her palms up and looked into her eyes patiently and lovingly. "It's all right. It doesn't matter at this point. We have bigger problems now."

Zelda let her shoulders fall. She was right. "You're right. It's just- I'm tired of them labeling me as this ruthless and -stonehearted -creature." 

When Marie breathed out Zelda knew she had passed the line. She could feel the love and empathy vibrating from the woman. _What is it with her that makes me -speak?_ She closed her eyes as Marie gently touched her face.

Zelda held her hand there as she opened her eyes and looked deep into the other's witch's eyes.

"Sabrina is really young and she was privileged with all the powers she now has at a very young age. She just thinks she can have everything. And you have to admit, she is doing so much thanks to her confidence. So let her be. She will eventually understand why you do what you do. Let her be the dramatic teen and lets us find out what she is hiding?"

Marie had spent a lot of time watching, observing everyone and everything going on in the coven. She had this suave attitude against situations. She would listen everyone and everything until the end, observe, evaluate and then speak. Zelda trusted her judgement. And she thought she was definitely right about this as well.

"Yeah."

Marie smiled. 

Zelda felt butterflies in her stomach.

"So-"

Zelda stopped Marie with arms outstretched. She slowly enveloped her and burried her face in her neck and breathed her in.

Marie let out a breath as she held Zelda tight.

They let their minds rest and concentrate on the warmth of each other's bodies.

Zelda left a kiss as she slowly detached herself from Marie. "Okay- you were saying?"

Marie giggled at that. "You are too distracting."

Zelda bit her lip at that as she backed to her desk. Marie thought her heart lost a beat. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Yes, so, Sabrina is lying. And she is definitely in communication with Lilith."

Zelda rolled her eyes at that. "And she said it was a mistake to not let Lilith in. So the short cut to find what is going on-"

"Oh, don't say that-" Zelda stood straight as the irritation came back.

"It is the short cut, dearest."

Zelda huffed as she took a seat.

"I detest taking a step back."

"I know."

"Besides, she wouldn't answer if I called for her."

"You can try."

"Heavens." Marie went to her and kneeled before her.

"If it doesn't work we'll find another way."

"Can't we assume it didn't work?"

"We need to be fast, Zelda. There is a storm coming. We talked about this. I can feel it."

"All right." She stroke the back of Marie's hand. "I owe her an apology anyways, I'm not going to deny it. Sabrina is not completely wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Good." Marie stood up with a smile. "How about a dinner then? We have been in this room for hours, I'm starving."

Zelda laughed. "Was this the reason why you suggested the short cut? A short cut so we can have some food?"

Marie laughed in return. "Partly, yes." Zelda stood up and reached the hand Marie had extended. 

"You said, dearest." Her tone got husky as her eyes darkened as well. She followed her.

"What about it?" Marie dared as they walked hand in hand. 

"It's the turn on word." 

_Marie turned to her dramatically. "And what about it?"_

_I'm in trouble, thought Zelda as Marie led the way._

...

"Missed me?"

_Fuck's sake._

"How are you doing Lily? Is our son all right?" He pursed his lips mockingly as he touched Lilith's growing belly. When he looked up again, his eyes were possesive. _Does he know that Adam was here?_

She swallowed, "How did you find me?"

"Pregnancy has slowed you down in every way." He raised an arm to the air dramatically as he kept leaning on the other. "How do you think?"

"Did Sabrina tell you?" She backed away a bit on the bed.

"You are dreadfully _boring_." He rolled his eyes as he laid down on his back. "Ooh this is comfortable."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on my son." He took a deep breath as he relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes.

Lilith watched him clasp his hands behind his head and get comfortable. _To stab him in the heart right here, right then_. "You did. He is fine. You can leave now."

In an instand his hand was around Lilith's throat, squeezing tight. Lilith gasped with fright. "Careful." He said leaving an inch between their faces. He watched her color change. Lilith closed her eyes as her sight started blurring. She knew he loved watching her like this. The least she could do was to not give him the pleasure of seeing her eyes.

After a moment that felt like eternity, he let go leaving her in coughs. She collapsed on the bed with her face on the sheets. "Centuries have passed and she still needs warning for the language." He relaxed the muscles of his hand and then moved Lilith's hair to reveal her neck. 

Lilith cried silently as he put kisses on where he had choked her. " _Show these to my daughter as well, will you?_ " He pulled her up by the hair. "Ah, you're crying." He said mockingly. Lilith wanted to throw up. "But you shouldn't. This is what happens when you snitch like a bitch." He yanked her hair stronger. 

"You have your holiday. And come straight back after. I miss you dearly." And with that he disappeared. 

Her fingers left the mattress and crawled to where Lucifer's fingers were a moment ago.

_She digged in with her nails and screamed with eveything she had._

She rolled on her back and opened her eyes.

_Silence. Finally silence._

_"Lilith?"_

The voice was low and deep.

It repeated. "Madam Satan." _Who is this?_ Now, she was sure someone was calling for her. And she knew this voice. She had heard this before. This voice had prayed for her. Once.

She forced herself to sit up and wiped away the sweat and tears. She pulled the sheets up and covered herself before the unexpected visitor appeared in the midst of her room.

The witch didn't leave her time to fix herself. In a blink she was standing at the end of the bed, posture up tight. She was putting on an act of confidence, that was apparent, but Lilith could smell hesitancy and lack of confidence ten kilometers away even at her worst day.

For this once, Lilith didn't even try to pretend. She was in ruins and she didn't care at this point. "You are not a knocker, are you?"

Zelda was caught off guard. She expected shooing, maybe even some shouting or counter magic, she didn't knew _but not this_. "What?" She said as her eyebrows crossed.

_What has happened to her?_

Lilith was staring at her with the mascara all over her eyes, and the icicles, that were her eyes, all red. She had been crying that was sure. But she also seemed like she had been through a fight. Her arms were resting besides her body in complete surrender and indifference. She wasn't seen anyone this beaten for a while. She wondered if she _literally_ was.

"You don't have the decency to ask if you can come in or not."

Zelda changed the balance feet as her eyes skipped a beat. _Uncomfortable_ , Lilith thought. "Sorry, I wasn't-"

"-You weren't thinking. Or you just didn't care." Lilith assumed. "Fair. It runs in the family I guess." Zelda's mind was a million miles away. She was fixed to her purpose of being here and not a fight. Lilith could see it in her eyes. And Lilith looked at her with eyes blank. No emotion what-so-ever. She shook her head after a moment of silence as if asking why Zelda was there.

Zelda took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology."

Lilith nodded. "So it speaks."

Zelda's eyes grew as she went irritated. _Just let me speak so that I could be through this and get to the real issue,_ she thought.

"Lilith, I am sorry for my behaviour when you asked for help."

"Help?" Lilith looked at her directly. "I actually offered you my help. And you refused which is- your loss." She let herself slip into the bed further.

Zelda continued trying hard to not get into an argument. "All right. Sorry for that."

Lilith huffed. "Thanks. You are very considerate. Apology accepted, you can leave now."

Zelda stopped for a second and stopped being taken into her dismissive attitude. _Something is really off with her_ , she thought.

"Well? Can you leave me to be now?" Lilith looked at her indifferent.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. But decided to speak anyways. "Are you- are you sure you are okay?"

Lilith started laughing after a beat. "Okay? Yeah I'm perfect. I'm ecstatic, can't you see."

Zelda was running out of patience but she also was concerned. What was happening down there. Actually, why was she up above in a motel in the middle of nowhere. She decided she wasn't going to ask that. Nothing was going to come out of this so she'd better went straight into the topic. 

"What is Sabrina hiding?" She put a hand on her hips as she tried to regain her posture.

Lilith's hand found her forehead as she muttered. "Sabrina, Sabrina, everybody asks about Sabrina." She looked up at her. "Can you all stop with Sabrina for one minimum second. I don't care what she is hiding, I don't care what she is doing. I. Don't. Care. if she sets the worlds on fire and then pisses on them. Just leave me the fuck alone, Zelda, I'm not in the state to endure your babblings or any other creatures', as a matter of fact."

Her eyes burned as she stopped shouting. She had gone all red in the face and it was when Zelda realized the state of her neck. "Wha-" she attempted to get closer only to be stopped by Lilith. "Don't you fucking dare!" She warned Zelda.

Zelda stopped next to the bed raising her hands. Lilith blinked through the welling tears. "Leave me at once, and beware, cause I'm not asking." Zelda swallowed but it didn't stop from taking another step closer and actually sitting on the bed. "It's all right" she said with the most soothing voice possible with her palms still showing. Lilith blinked once again and that was Zelda's go. Her hand slowly approached Lilith.

Lilith let it.

She touched the traces Lilith's nails left.

"You've gone deep." Lilith shivered with pain against her touch but her eyes were telling another story. She was shocked. She was shocked at herself for letting her do this. And she was shocked that she knew. "How did you-"

Zelda pointed at Lilith's nails with her eyes as an answer. "And-" she avoided her eyes. "I just know." 

Lilith swallowed. 

She turned around and reached for water and extended the glass to Lilith. She took it and drank without taking her eyes away from Zelda. "Would you like me to-"

"I can do that myself."

"But you aren't going to." Zelda looked into her eyes now. And she had her answer in there. "No, you aren't." She nodded knowingly. "It is not going to fix anything. No meaning of walking around scarred." She touched the traces to make them disappear. Lilith opened her mouth to refuse but Zelda didn't care. "The pain is momentary. It won't last forever. It takes more to stop actual things from happening."

Lilith swallowed once again. "I'm going to make you pay for this." Her eyes dared unconvincingly behind the weil of tears.

"No doubts on that." Zelda looked at her intense.

Lilith couldn't understand. She didn't know her well. But she had grown gutts recently. And she had grown comfortable in her own skin. Lilith couldn't stop herself from envying Zelda Spellman. She was an idle witch, ruling over her little coven, destined to be ruled by the greater powers always. Yet she envied her. She was... Free. _Free of herself._

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just compensating for my mistake, don't get excited."

Obedience to the dark forces for centuries, all the pretentiousness, and the blood spread -infamously of her own sister, and yet, deep down, in the core, she was _good_. 

She huffed watching her. Zelda wasn't sure if it was despise or something else but she decided not to delve in that at that moment. She had watched Hilda for years mending no other but herself, so she knew better.

The room went silent and Zelda didn't know what to do under Lilith's intense look. Thankfuly, she broke it. "What do you mean by hiding? What are you suspecting?" Lilith asked. 

Zelda tried to hide her surprise. She continued after a moment of shock. "Uhm. We were talking about that day- you came to the house-"

"No need to expand on that. Get to the point." Lilith waved her hand.

"She said something about you- And it felt like there is something I don't know." She realized she wasn't making any point. She huffed. _Coming to Lilith was a mistake._ "I know it makes no sense. I don't-" she stopped. _Lilith was in pieces in a bed next to her at some motel in the mortal land. And Sabrina was on something. She was not wrong. She turned to Lilith. "What is going on in hell, Lilith?"_

She opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it. _Should I just ask her?_

"I can't-" she felt dizzy and hot. She closed her eyes. Zelda became alerted. _What is wrong with her?_ She assisted her into the bed and helped her lay down. 

It was then she realized there weren't only the two of them in the room but someone else.

Someone to be a part of the worlds. The bump showed herself through the sheets as Lilith laid on her back.

"Lilith are you pregnant?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Your observation skills are uncanny." Lilith tried to laugh but she was dizzy. She closed her eyes leaving Zelda stunned and unable to take her eyes away from her or move an inch.

"Is it-"

Lilith took a deep breath. She was trying to stop the waves within her. "Can you please open the balcony door?"

Zelda shook away the shock and obeyed after a moment. Lilith was trying to calm herself down and not puke.

Zelda watched her by the door. _It is Lucifer's. Of course, it is._

"You-"

"Can you stop for a single second, Zelda!" Lilith said finally bursting. She had to physically stop herself from puking now. She took strength from her hands and elbows and clumsily pushed herself up in the bed with closed eyes. "You and your family. You never stop." She mumbled irritated.

Zelda was still stunned but she didn't seem to care about what Lilith was saying or doing anymore. She was much more concentrated on making sense of all _this._

"That's why I could reach you -find you in a second. You are weak. You are weak because of that - _thing._ " She took a step at her, eyes widened with terror. _Was this what Sabrina meant? When she talked about the consequences of her actions? Of her not letting Lilith in?_

_Did she go straight into Lucifer's bed?_

" _The thing_ is keeping me alive, Miss Spellman and he is to be _The King of Hell,_ so, _careful_."

She finally opened her eyes. Blood had seeped into her icicle of orbs and they had gone darker.

_Such a little -thing, Lilith was; beneath those white sheets with her tired blue eyes. It wasn't just this form of Mary Wardwell's that made her small and breakable; it was herself, it was the creature beneath the skin._

Zelda couldn't say anything but kept on staring. She was all alone in that little room in that motel with a baby. Just like a mortal. Vulnerable. _What a shame, thought Zelda Spellman._

Lilith raised her head, her eyes dared.

She reclined back, her hair spread on the wood of the bedhead. _She might have been broken. But being broken had never stopped her from sticking pins and shedding blood._

 _Her eyes were mocking. And there was pity._ "Well, at least I have something that is my own. _My own child."_

_Zelda swallowed._

_Lilith watched her go red, and tears rushing to her eyes._ She took a deep breath.

_Victory._

"I'm going to leave you now. I hope you will have more than an hour with your _spawn_ until Lucifer tears him from your hands and kills you."

Lilith swallowed as Zelda disappeared.

She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Well- that went well."

She stroke her belly. "But I can hear _her_ _thoughts_. What does that suppose to mean?"

...

"She is pregnant!"

Zelda rushed into the kitchen and her sister met her eyes as the spoon she had in her hand a second ago fell on the floor. Hilda Spellman took her time to absorb this new information.

"Sorry- what?" she gulped.

Zelda came closer mumbling, "She impregnated herself, that's what she did. She is carrying his child." She got her hands on the pudding, murdering it with the spoon she found as she didn't let eating stop her from talking.

"Zelda, what are you saying?" Hilda was dumbstruck still trying to understand, unable and not willing to understand what she just heard.

"She says he is going to be The King of Hell-"

"-wha- does she already know _the gender_?" Hilda had to hold onto something. "Zelda are you sure, where is she?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Hilda. I saw her belly-"

"Zelda-" Hilda stopped. "Who are you talking about?"

Zelda looked up from the pudding, chocolate on the side of her lip. "It is Lilith, of course. Who else could carry the spawn of The Devil?" Hilda let her lungs release the air they'd been holding in for the last minute. "Hilda, what are you doing?"

Hilda started laughing. "Oh, Zelda. A misunderstanding." She shook her head mocking herself. "I thought it was Sabrina."

Zelda let the spoon drop, her face still. "How stupid can you be, Hilda?"

"Sensed your energy. Decided to drop by to hear how it went with Lilith." Marie walked in and landed a kiss on the side of Zelda's lip. "Chocolate. Exceptional dessert again, Hilda." Zelda was still staring at Hilda in contrast with cheerful Marie who was standing right next to her now and staring at Hilda as well. "What is going on?"

Zelda stood up. "Let's go to my study." 

Marie followed but turned to Hilda again, her eyes asking whatever was the reason of Zelda's mood.

Hilda shook her head in waves and smiled.

"What is it, Zelda?" Marie turned in Zelda's way again, trying to catch up as Zelda opened the door and gestured her in. Marie took her usual seat and waited for Zelda to start talking.

"She is pregnant. It is a boy." Marie sat straight. "She was in ruins. I think she is harming herself- traces of nails all over her throat." Zelda sat across Marie. "I found her in some motel." She stopped for a second before looking up. "Something is off with her. I think there are problems in hell. And I think she did this- the child- because she wanted to secure herself." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"No, Zelda." Marie knew.

And Zelda knew she knew. "It is Marie. It is my fault. If I let her in, none of this would happen. Sabrina was right. This is going to cause us a lot of problems. And she was-"

Marie stood up. "Stop blaming yourself, baby. She is the only person that is responsible for her actions. Besides you are getting sentimental and missing the point here."

Zelda looked up. "What do you mean?"

"How did Sabrina know?"

Zelda halted for a second as her brain started storming. "What do you mean, they must be talking obviously."

"But why didn't she tell you?"

_Now she was suspicious._

"Zelda, she is hiding something."

Zelda kept looking at her before she shook the house. "AMBROSE!"

...

Ambrose Spellman knew that tone perfectly. _Shit,_ his mind went. _Shit shit shit._

He stood up from his bed and took a deep breath. "I should consider moving out." he mumbled. And then headed to the stairs.

_Do I have to know everything? Why do you always come to me first, Sabrina?_

He opened the door of Zelda's study.

The picture that welcomed him was strangely familiar, although one of the figures was quite recent: Marie was seated avoiding eye contact with Ambrose, her fingers on her forehead, circling idly. And his Aunt was in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. _As usual._

"Yes Auntie?" answered Ambrose, as if he hadn't realised Zelda's mood and tone.

"Start talking." said Zelda, matter of factly.

Marie looked up at Ambrose. Her eyes encouraging.

"A- about what exactly?" replied Ambrose.

Zelda took a step closer. "Don't play coy. I know you know. What is Sabrina hiding? Lilith is pregnant. But I know there is more to it. What is going on in Hell and why didn't she tell us Lilith was pregnant in the first place?"

Ambrose swallowed.

...

Her small motel room was covered in a mixture of orange and brown. It almost looked like Hell. And yet it was soothing somehow. She turned to look at the sky.

The sun was going down. She hadn't moved an inch since Zelda left.

She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with fresh air.

She took in the salty weather, the sea, and the skies.

It was beautiful, this planet. She wished- for a second she wished she and Adam could have actually made it.

She had promised herself to not go back to this thought. She had told herself a million times that she wouldn't possibly be happy even if they had made it because it surely wasn't who she was. Yet, on that day in that bed in a motel which reunited her long-gone lover, she wasn't sure. Did it really matter? - _who she was-_ She laughed bitterly. _Or what is left of who she was._

_Had she ever been her own person anyways?_

_What do you want, she asked herself. What do you live for?_

It used to be The Dark Lord. It used to be the throne. 

She was a rebel once.

She was her own rebel.

And then she kneeled to become the obedient of _the_ rebel.

She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She wanted to shake the grounds, roar at the seas and skies: she wanted to scream out this one question. Anywhere and everywhere until someone or something answered.

_Why am I here?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Do I even have a place in all this mess?_

She closed her eyes and let the tears drop.

She was so tired.

She was so very tired.

"I want it to end." she looked up at the ceiling. She looked up _through_ the ceiling. 

At her real creator. At _the divine_.

The one at the palace of the skies.

"Are you listening?"

All she could hear was the silence. The never ending silence she was doomed with.

"Of course you are." She smirked. "You just can't be bothered."

She looked down at the wall. The ceiling stood still. Walls concrete. And she remained between heaven and hell as she always did. 

Once you desert somewhere, you never belong anywhere.

_This can't be it._

_All that- for this._

_Winds, fires, blood, sweat, sex._

_The tearing. She could hear the tearing. Claws digging in and tearing her skin and soul apart. Like a piece of clothing; that was what it sounded like._

_And no one to mend._

_She wasn't able to put them together anymore._

_She wasn't able to move a finger anymore._

As the sun set, Lilith remained in her bed; torn and stone cold.

She didn't even feel the hand on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super experimental chapter coming up. I know where I want this to go but I don't really know how to do it. I'll literally figure it out while writing and I'm rolling with a crazy dramatic playlist (and in a very particular dramatic mood..) so here we go, I really hope you enjoy this.

_Bright days to come_

_Rest now..._

_The earthly sun shall shine upon us_

_Let your heart rest a little..._

_We wake up, we start the day_

_And today, is the day_

_The day we start. The day we conduct._

_All will be good by the end of the journey of the day into the night._

_ Day _

_Family gathering. And Marie._ Sabrina rolled her eyes at her way.

_She could see Zelda's knuckles growing white around the wooden corner of her desk. And her left eye was twitching, which- was never a good sign._

"I'm waiting."

Nobody moved.

"Auntie. It is not what it looks like."

"Oh yes? Enlighten us, _Your Majesty._ "

"Would you prefer having Lucifer back on the throne as the sole ruler of Hell?"

"I don't care who sits on that throne-"

"-You don't care _now.-"_

"My first and foremost priority has always been _this family_ and that is unchangeable. _And you_ lied to me- lied to all of us by saying yours was the same as well. But it is _power_ , isn't it?"

Her disappointment filled the entire room and everybody found it really hard to even stand. Sabrina tried to stay strong.

"Auntie, of course it is _you._ Of course it is the people I love. After everything I've done-"

"Everything you have done to _save the day._ You love being _the saviour,_ Sabrina. You are only concerned with the result, you don't see how many people you crush in between." She let arms fall. "We didn't raise you to become - _this._ "

Sabrina swallowed.

"Your thirst for power, your ambition-"

"I learned that from _you."_

Zelda only chuckled and shook her head. She turned to Hilda. Her eyes reflected the years they shared together, raising their niece together; their hopes and everything they tried to teach her, everything they wanted her to become.

Zelda turned back at Sabrina. "I've always been proud of you, Sabrina. But there had never been a time I was prouder than that night you told us you chose to come back to us." The tears in her eyes mirrored Sabrina back. "So this is the greatest disappointment."

She walked out of the room.

Marie looked at Sabrina for a second and then followed Zelda.

"You need to spare some time to _know_ the ones you love, Sabrina." It was Hilda's turn to speak now. "Zelda is anything but easy. But she always thinks twice. She is not always kind but there has never been a time she doesn't care and her ambition has its limits." 

Ambrose and Sabrina were the only ones left in the room as Hilda took her leave. Sabrina didn't want to meet her cousin's eyes.

_***_

Hilda headed straight to Zelda's room after leaving Sabrina and Ambrose in the study. As she moved towards the handle she heard the voices behind the door. Although it had been some time since Marie arrived and their _thing_ with Zelda began, she was still finding it hard to remember it at moments like this. They had been sharing their chambers for ages and she was used to opening the door whenever she wanted.

Even at this complicated situation they were in, she found herself smiling at the handle her hand almost touched. _How much their lives had changed in such a little time._ They both had someone that loved them, someone that cared. 

After many years of overhearing her sister crying behind closed doors and never been able to stop her pain, she was glad that she had someone inside that room now. 

She was not alone.

And she was comfortable with Marie.

Comfortable enough to let her in family gatherings, discussions and in her room even after such an occurrence. 

As Hilda moved to leave with a smile on her face, Zelda opened the door.

"Don't just stall there, Hilda, come in." She moved from her way as she opened the door. Marie was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Zelda was pacing the room, of course.

"We'll find a way around it." Said Marie and Hilda could see her growing tired of the never-ending pacing of Zelda.

"Lilith is pregnant. Sabrina messed with the realms again, mastering over both-"

"-Is it that bad she is doing it?" Zelda stopped and Marie held her breath. "What I mean is- nothing is wrong, right? Obviously, it is bad that she has been lying all along but-"

"-Have you lost your mind, Hilda?!" 

"Hilda, she is messing with time, she can't be in two places at the same time. I can assure you, this will have consequences." Marie got in between. "Or it already has consequences." She looked at Zelda.

"Consequences yet to discover." Zelda let herself fall onto her chair. _She was mad, yes. But she was tired and sad. And Hilda could see that. I wish she would talk about it here and now, Hilda thought._

_But she wasn't going to._

"So- what are we going to do?" Hilda asked, looking at the pair.

_***_

_"He approaches, Father."_

Faustus turned around and fixed his shirt. _The time has come._ "Anyone with him?"

"No, he appears to be alone."

"Good." Faustus put an uptight smile on his face to meet him.

The winds stopped and the forest went silent as the young dashing man approached him.

The scenery created the background of this new alliance. None could claim that both parts were willing to bond. Yet they both knew it was necessary. And both thought the other _could be handled._

"Faustus."

The young man saluted him calmly with his usual icy smile and confidence. Faustus found himself wondering if he was that easy to mold. _He is young,_ he assured himself, not letting doubt in, _and he is lonely._

"My Lord."

Caliban smiled. _Such a boy,_ Faustus thought, _flatter him and his ego and you will be fine._

"How are the preparations going?"

"Perfect. We'll be ready to make the second move very soon." He walked along Caliban. After taking his time he decided he could ask _his_ question. 

"After you make your move for the throne-" Caliban turned to him. "I will get what I was promised - _Spellmans?_ "

Caliban answered after a sigh. "Yes, Faustus, you are going to get what you were promised. I don't want to be bothered anyways. I'll gladly have some other handle them. It is not like I am going to let Sabrina Spellman walk free in my realm."

Faustus nodded. _No need to have doubts Faustus. Why would he want them to be around anyways. Stop asking and looking dependant. More importantly -stop raising doubts._

"We will master over time and realms and have our revenge. Just be patient." He gave him a reassuring look. "Now I must leave. Lots of things to do and people to see. See you around Faustus."

"My Lord." He watched him leave with wicked smile on his face.

_***_

_She woke up the second time, eyelids opening slowly._

_She had been waking up and falling asleep for, well, she didn't know how long._

_She felt like time had slowed down and she was light as a feather._

_It was then she felt the soft and loving touch on her face and then on her hair._

_And she heard a voice._

_A voice-_

_Whispering-_

_Something-_

_She turned around. When she turned around, she finally managed to grasp the last words._

_"All will be good by the end of the journey of the day into the night." The voice said._

_She wanted to move away-_

_But she didn't._

_For those were the words- Those last words were the words-_

He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, _Mother."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait all. Since my last update the world got fucked and everything turned upside down? Apart from all that happening- I tangled this story so much that I wasn't sure how to proceed. I want to keep you all curious but also properly reveal some of the mysteries in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one, hope you'll enjoy this one ! Let's go !

"Sabrina."

The winds blew with the voice and the young witch turned around and looked at the young man between her strands.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him as she leaned forward on the porch railing.

"You are in one of your _witchy_ moods I see." he smirked and took his place next to her.

"What kind of a sexist comment is that?" she fixed her hair and ignored his eyes.

"Didn't want to say _bitchy._ " he straightened and gave her a mischievous look. He was looking for a reaction. 

"Ha ha Caliban. Thought you were smarter."

"Oh, you have no idea how smart I am."

"Strange way of showing it really."

It was now Caliban's turn to look away. He tilted his head. "Well," he paused for a second. "Surely not the strangest."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at first but- there was something about his tone that made her wanted to look into his eyes and investigate. Caliban continued. "Final countdown, Princess. You are going to regret not accepting my offer." _He looked actually sad- sad for her._ "I got a show stored for you. I don't think you're going to like it though." He touched her shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Ah, Sabrina. I almost forgot. Check on your ex-regent, Lilith, will you? I want her to be around to watch me tear you apart."

With that, he disappeared.

Sabrina leaned on the railings and couldn't help but start feeling nervous about this whole thing. 

_Wait._

_Lilith?_

Sabrina closed her eyes and followed her energy.

***

She ran along the coast she first walked on few days ago.

_How much had changed since then._

This little town saw no sun that whole day. The winds were wild and the waves could crush and turn anything that stand in their way into mist. Lilith ran along the sea and the winds; her hair never as strong and free.

She was barely dressed. Her lose white shirt had revealed her chest, inviting the wind into her skin one last time.

She could never have this moment again so-

Her black baggy jeans created sounds that of a flag in the wind and made her smile. The sound of freedom, she felt.

_Am I setting myself free or caging myself once again?_

She had absolutely no idea.

But she now knew. All this pain, all this suffering was not for nothing. _She was going to survive this after all. She had managed. He had managed._

_Her son._

She stopped as she saw him over the bench staring at the sea. He had his feet on that short wall. He was thinking. She breathed out.

_The only thing I enjoyed in all these years. The only thing that loved me._

All that time she had repeated herself that he always belonged to Mary Wardwell. That was how she dealt with the pain. _He never belonged to you anyway,_ she would say to herself. _But he did belong to her, after all. It was all linked to the moments herself and Adam shared in that small gray town._

"Adam!" she called out as her shoulders came down. 

_One petite woman in a white shirt and black pants. Both too baggy for her own_ _good._

Adam turned around to look at this beautiful painting. Her hair moved with the winds as she stood still. Waves of the wind couldn't take away that image, he felt.

He couldn't move.

Lilith tried to still her breathing as her eyes grew less patient and less confident.

He swallowed as he stood up.

"Hey!" He called back and waved awkwardly. It made Lilith stop for a second but then laugh.

Adam smiled back.

She shook her head as she kept smiling.

The sea. The sea was crazy that day. And so was she, doing what she was about to do.

She walked to him and Adam realised something had changed. _She_ had changed.

"Wha- what happened to your belly?"

"Hush." She said as she touched his face softly.

"But Lilith-"

"Don't spoil the moment." She came closer as her hand soothed him, assured him.

"Are you okay? What happened- don't shush me"

"It's alright. It has never been better actually. He is fine. _I_ am fine. Trust me." She said. "Okay?"

He looked at her dumbstruck. "Okay."

She nodded and smiled before she locked her eyes on his lips. Adam couldn't figure her out at all. But that day she was even harder to understand. It seemed to him that she was on the verge of this big change and this was her ultimate _fuck all_ moment. "Now, you and I will mess with my past and your future." She continued.

"I want you to fuck me and I want it to be so good that we both remember it in detail for forever. Alright?"

Adam gulped. His brain went numb for a second. _Who was she? What was she?_

 _Ethereal,_ he thought.

"Alright." He nodded. _Fuck all then._ "Yeah." He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the woman before him.

 _His awkwardness,_ Lilith thought.

As she looked at him with those blue orbs expecting an action, Adam suddenly did the least she expected and took the rug beneath her feet as he got her in his arms and carried her to -possibly, his place. Lilith realised she couldn't stop laughing.

***

Sabrina found herself in a small motel room in some small town. _Out of all places?_ Lilith was the strangest creature she had met in her life.

She wasn't there.

_Would Caliban harm her? Because of Lilith's alliance with herself._

_Was this a threat?_

_But he said he wanted Lilith to watch. Surely, she was okay._

_But why did her psychic link led Sabrina there? She surely wasn't in that room._

Before she thought that question through she took a moment close the balcony door that was left open.

_The first woman and witch yearns for both the fires and the seas. Lilith really was stuck in between, wasn't she?_

When Sabrina turned around. She saw a little turquoise beanie on the counter. She walked to it. Lilith must have bought it recently because it had its tag on.

Sabrina imagined Lilith shopping like a mortal.

She really was the strangest creature. She surprised Sabrina on a daily basis.

"The Mistress is capable of affection after all." She touched the beanie. "And likes turquoise. The colour of the sea." She turned around to look at the sea once again. "The sea here is so clear. When the sun is up and the weather is not interrupted- I bet it would look exactly this colour."

She felt the softness of the little beanie again. This time slower. "What are you going through Lilith? And what will be your next move?"

She felt something in the tip of her fingers.

A message that crawled through her veins to her brain.

_"All will be good by the end of the long day's journey into night."_

She looked out at the almost set sun and swallowed. She knew exactly where she had to go. The controlled disorder she brought to the realms was once more broken and in that moment she knew that someone else had taken over.

The message was from Lilith.

"Here we fucking go again."

***

Lilith touched his hair soft and slow once more.

There they were, in Adam's cramped bed, in his small and dark room. The light coming in from the small window had released the feeling of desperation and end of something: And inevitably, the beginning of something else.

Lilith felt nauseous. She realised she didn't want to go. She realised she wanted to be with the man sleeping next to her with his face on pillow, unaware of all the hell that was about to be unleashed.

She put her head next to his and looked at his eyelashes. _Beautiful_ , she thought. All detailed, all real; and all of this, all of it: the lips, the eyelashes, the brows -and his heart; could be hers.

She came close and put a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

There were tears, all right, but she knew she couldn't stay. She knew this would never be enough. She knew things would change and they couldn't have what they had at that moment forever. _Too many seconds in eternity_ , she thought, _this can't go on forever, it will decay and rot and become something corrupt._

_No one knew better than her._

And she had a lot to do.

She turned her back to Adam as she started getting dressed.

In her white shirt she walked to the small window and looked out. _The air of change_ , she thought, she knew the sense. And she knew this was the last second she ever would be a _no one_. She wore her jeans.

 _This is to change everything for good_ , she told herself. Enough of waiting and enough of surviving: it was time to attack and it was time to create the status quo she so deserved.

And maybe-

Just maybe-

When the whole thing was over

She could come back to this moment right here and have the peace for forever.

She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

***

"What is it Zelda?"

Zelda had just walked to the counter to check the envelope that just appeared there.

She slowly opened it and revealed the message in it. She frowned whilst reading. 

"An invitation."

"For what-"

"-HILDA?" Zelda left the room without saying anything and walked downstairs. 

"Zelds?"

Zelda stepped into the living room and stood at the door. "Where is Ambrose?" Marie joined her.

"Here, Auntie." Ambrose appeared right by the other door.

"Family, we are invited to Hell tonight."

Marie stood right behind her with shock in her eyes. Hilda asked the question everyone had in their minds.

"But- aren't we- I mean we don't have anything to do with Hell now?" she said as her hands nervously played with the pillow and her eyes trying to keep up with what was going on.

"I don't know Sister. All I know is we are invited and this is important." 

Marie put her hand on the small of her back without showing anyone. Zelda let out a breath of some sort of relief. _How happy she was to have her there and then._

"And Sabrina is obviously far from being done there."

"Spellmans back in the hot territory, then." mumbled Ambrose. "Where is Sabrina? Surely, she must be there."

"Well darling, she is already there. In a way." Hilda mumbled back.

"Both will be there. That is the thing I am sure of." Marie said.

"Let's us get ready then." Ambrose put his both hands together and took a deep breath in. "Marie can come with us as well, I guess. I don't think they would have problems with that."

Marie pulled out another envelope as an answer. "Don't worry Ambrose. I got my own invitation."

Zelda turned around and looked at Marie. "You didn't tell me."

"It happened almost at the same time. Right after you left the room."

Zelda looked at the envelope and looked back at Marie. "They surely love stirring the waters."

Marie looked at her questioning. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You never believed in Satan." She was trying to understand it. "They want to see all the cards." She said, but it felt like she was talking to herself. She returned to Ambrose. "Sabrina has nothing to do with this?"

"I am not sure, Auntie. I don't think so though."

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Get ready family. I feel this is going to be a rough night."

***

_Night_

Lucifer walked to the throne room with rapid steps and hell of a temper.

She shot the doors open and appeared right at the top of the room. 

"What is this?!" He looked at the room full of his believers.

And right in the middle, there was that young man again. He turned around and smirked. "Not all has arrived Dark Lord. We still have to wait."

Lucifer was overwhelmed with fury. _How dare he? Is he mad?_

He couldn't help it but start to laugh. "Have you totally lost it _boy_?"

Just as he was about to answer The Spellmans appeared at the entrance.

"What are they doing here?"

"All in good time Lucifer."

Dark Lord's jaw clenched. 

"Father?" The Queen appeared right behind her.

Zelda's fingers curled into a fist when she saw other Sabrina. Marie saw the tension and it made her swallow.

Sabrina met Ambrose's eyes and then other members of the family.

Finally, Zelda's.

The Queen took a deep breath as the other Sabrina appeared in the middle of the room. The Dark Lord turned to The Queen so fast that she could hear it. "Sabrina."

"Father, I can-"

"Did you split yourself into two."

They were talking really silent but the tension in the interaction was enough to make Caliban smirk.

"Ah. You didn't know?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and The Queen could see the fury in him. He was really _really_ irritated by him.

He raised his hand to cast a curse. And in a second his fingers cramped and hurt in a strange way. _Who could be that fast? Was it Sabrina?_

His eyes found the entrance. The crowd standing there, including the Spellmans was split into two.

"Not today, dear." 

"Lilith?" The Queen said. 

_Lilith protecting Caliban- What was that all about?_

Sabrina's eyes found Caliban who was right in front of her. She realised he was looking right at her and only her. And smirking. 

In that moment, _Sabrina knew._ She couldn't stop her mouth going agape. "No" she said slowly and Caliban was the only person that could hear her. His smirk grew wider.

Lucifer's hand rised up once again as every muscle on his face clenched. "Father. The child." The Queen warned.

Lilith raised her head and walked into the room with slow steps. It seemed to everyone that her eyes were fixed on one point but one particular person realised she was actually looking anywhere and everywhere and it made her swallow.

Lilith turned and shot quick glance at that particular person. When Zelda and Lilith locked eyes for merely a second, Lilith's eyes somehow warned her. She looked at her almost empty, and that emptiness was a warning. Zelda took it in before Lilith turned away from her.

"I wouldn't worry about the child." Caliban replied.

He listened to Lilith's approaching steps watched her steps without turning around at her way.

Lucifer asked, for the first time in his life, he sounded worried. For the first time in his life he really asked Lilith. "Lilith, has he done something to you?"

Lilith's eye twitched to the question. She took this in. Lucifer asked the question again, in a different form. "Lilith is my son all right?" He walked downstairs. And the reality stopped him.

Lilith was wearing a black pantsuit. And as Dark Lord got closer he realised her belly had gone flat as it used to be.

Lilith looked blank at him. "Wha-" His hand went to touch her belly. But the move was interrupted by the young man's rapid counter-move and voice.

_The boy was fast. He knew how to talk. He knew how to intimidate._

_He knew the rules. He played by the rules. And when the time came, he knew how to bend the rules._

_He was like Lilith._

_He was like Him._

Caliban held his hand very tight. And when their eyes met, Lucifer saw the fires of grudge, he saw the anger, he saw the threat.

"If you dare touch my mother again it will take all the worlds and all the realms to save you from my hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm saying this but I love writing Caliban. So- what do you guys think? Did you see that coming?
> 
> Thanks for the patience and the bookmarks, kudos and comments. It makes me so happy. I hope this is worth the wait. I'll try to update more often. Love you all xx


	8. Chapter 8

Every wrinkle around her eyes, every little vein in her eyes had become apparent. Never had been a moment when Sabrina considered Lilith as more of a human. Everything about her had another dimension now. _Is it the grief, is it the never ending sadness and tiredness that gave her this roundness_ , Sabrina found herself asking. There she was standing, and her son in front of her: the man that she brought to life. A piece of her getting in between her and Lucifer; finally rebelling properly and making her do so. Face to face, they were, the three of them. And Lilith did not even flinch, she did not even blink. 

Sabrina wanted to smile.

Unlike Lucifer who was looking at his son in pure shock. When he finally came to his senses, he pulled his hand away from him. When her eyes turned to Lilith they were threatening. Yet, something was different.

Lilith stared back at him.

Caliban stepped back and held her hand. Lilith felt a kiss landing on her hair.

Every frozen inch within her had started to melt, and she loved the feeling.

All those years. All those bloody years he had mocked her about her loneliness. It was how he won all the fights, all the wars. _How the tables have turned now._

 _Are you happy Lilith? Are you finally happy?_ Sabrina asked herself and so did Zelda who was watching all this happen from a distance.

_Not much had changed on Lilith's face. But Sabrina saw something in her eyes. They were teary, and they were saying something Lucifer could never understand._

_"This is all I asked of you. And now I have it." Lilith thought._

She wanted to be loved. Their story with the Lord of all the wicked had started with the desire to be loved. This tangle, this whole mess was because of the lack of it. _Ah Lilith, I'm glad you finally have it_ , thought Zelda. Zelda had to admit. _Lilith was so much more than the powerful witch she read about, and she was so much more than the concubine she despised._

The Dark Lord stepped back, his lips curling into a wicked smile, his eyes burning. To him, this meant _war_ , this meant _proper competition._ He turned to her daughter, The Queen who was watching all this in shock. Sabrina swallowed at the exchanged looks between the two.

When he turned back at Caliban and Lilith he was showing teeth. He took a quick step at them, Caliban held Lilith back in an instant. "Protecting mummy dearest again, are we?" He looked at Lilith. "Are you content, Lilith, now that you have finally found someone to hide behind?"

Lilith slowly lowered the arm of Caliban, coming out of the shelter his boy provided. Caliban watched her come closer to Lucifer. "When I am done with you, Lucifer, I'll make sure not a single soul remembers a single thing about you. I'll make sure everything about you disappears."

Lucifer watched her with a big smile on his face. "Too late for that dear, my son is standing right behind you."

Lilith turned around and looked at Caliban. When she turned around, her face was indifferent. "You didn't raise him. You are never going to be around him after this point." Lilith smiled for the first time since she entered the room. "Don't you understand? I _stole_ him from you. You didn't have any say when I decided to have him and you don't have any say now because he is all grown and powerful. He is my son, and my son solely. He is the only thing that you cannot claim."

Caliban smirked behind his mother. Lilith eyed Lucifer from head to foot as she started to walk away. "I loved your hair, and he has it. Maybe I can thank you for that."

Caliban put his hands in his pockets as he sneered at his father. Then he turned to _the_ Sabrina whom he considered to be the real one, and the one that would remain on this timeline after that night. "I am looking forward to seeing you again and filling the blanks in the story that was revealed before you today. Don't be a stranger, Princess."

Meanwhile Lilith was standing before the doors waiting for Caliban. Not for a single moment could Zelda take her eyes off her. And Lilith finally turned to her once again. Then her looks switched to the witch that was standing next to her. She eyed her thoroughly, almost questioning. When her eyes turned to Zelda again, they said something. They almost asked her to question the witch next to her for Lilith surely did question her in those mere seconds that she eyed Marie. _What is this, Zelda asked herself._ She looked at Lilith all confused.

Lilith's eyes didn't say anything.

Caliban walked next to her. The newly united mother and son left the room together after setting the world as everyone in the room knew it, _on fire._

Lucifer's hand grew in a fist.

"COURT DISMISSED!" He yelled. "Except for-" his hand went to his forehead. " _my daughters_."

The crowd slowly left the room, leaving behind a lot of whispers that turned into a chaotic deafeningly loud sound cloud. Sabrina swallowed as she looked at The Queen. And The Spellmans turned to Zelda to see what they were going to do. Marie made a move to leave only to be held by Zelda. Her stance hadn't changed at all.

As the crown scattered away, Lucifer could feel the Spellmans were still there. Irritated, he huffed and faced them. "I said 'dismissed'."

"We are not from the court, so." replied Zelda, as she raised her head and approached Sabrina. She held her by the shoulder and made sure she didn't take her eyes away from The Dark Lord.

"Only problems you provide, Zelda Spellman. Now, please enlighten me, did you have any idea about this?" Lucifer asked. "Your gesture indicates you are supporting your 'niece'." He emphasized the word. "Yet, I wonder, how many times more are you and I going to have to back up _my daughter_ here for her most childish decisions and acts?" He looked at Sabrina. "Do you even _think_ more than five seconds before taking an action Sabrina?"

"Dark Lord-"

"-That one calls me _Father_ , I think I would like to keep that one." he turned to Zelda again. "One thing about having two daughters is that you can choose! Don't you agree Zelda?"

"Father, let me explain-" said Queen.

Lucifer turned in fury this time. "Do you have any idea of the consequences of this?! Just when Caliban appeared, all grown, and with Lilith by her side!" he stopped for a second. "You _cannot_ play with time, Sabrina. If you dare do that, it starts playing with you." He started pacing the throne room. "This is how you won the quest, am I correct?"

He was looking at the Sabrina that had Zelda behind. The one that, somehow, felt more real than the one he had spent all this time with.

Sabrina nodded.

"Do what is necessary, send her to the right timeline- or fix whatever the heaven you did. Just fix it and do it _today,_ Sabrina." He came closer. "My son that was in Lilith's belly a week ago just looked me in the eye, dared to threaten me. And he had been around all along. Whatever you did with time Sabrina, he used the breach you created and mastered it. And now he is rebelling against me with _her_. If there is one thing I hate in all the worlds and realms, that is surprises, _daughter_. We need to fix this quick and permanent."

Sabrina nodded as her mind kept racing. _Is this the only consequence, I wonder, she thought._

Silence fell.

"Then what?" Zelda asked and took a deep breath, trying to make no noise.

"Obviously she is going to come back here and rule by my side as she should have done in the first place." Lucifer replied decisively.

It had taken the world for Zelda to ask this and she could feel the answer crawling into her skin. He had decided alright, _but what was he niece's decision? Was she going to go against him on this, or would she prefer the throne to them?_

"Obviously not, Dark Lord." she answered. 

Lucifer turned to her with rage that she had never witnessed before. For a moment she felt she now knew what it was like between him and Lilith. This must have been a glimpse of the Lucifer that Lilith knew.

"You think you know me, daughter but you have no idea."

At that moment Zelda came in between the two. "Don't you dare."

With that, the entire family took a step at them.

Marie was faster than all and it got Dark Lord's attention. He smirked.

"Alright. For now. Fix this first and you will be splitting your time between here and there, like you used to. But remember your promise daughter, you will be by my side, and you will do what I ask when I do so. You are _with me_ in this. _Or you will lose the throne that is yours by blood._ " His eyes warned. "And beware, for you are not the only one that has my blood now. And your competition is the son of the first woman and witch and Lucifer Morningstar."

He turned to Marie once again and eyed her.

He smiled.

"You can leave now."

***

"Where do you want to go now?" Caliban asked.

Lilith was walking ahead of him. The question made her turn around. "What do you mean?"

Caliban smiled with a shrug. "I don't know- let's go somewhere. Somewhere we can sit around and talk- wouldn't you like that?"

Caliban could see something changing in her. She tilted her head, her eyes growing big and bright. He could swear her eyes were _smiling_. She walked closer and touched his arm, still not knowing where to put it. She didn't know how to touch him, what to say to him, how to react. She just didn't know. But she loved exploring this.

All that time, he was around, and she didn't realise he was hers.

It was hard to believe.

"I'd like that, yes." she answered. Caliban's smile grew bigger.

They walked by each other's side. "How about somewhere near the sea? I love the sea."

Lilith couldn't take her eyes off him when he said that. How could someone who had Lucifer's blood be this caring and lovely? How could someone who had _her blood_ be this caring and lovely?

"Do you really?" Lilith asked.

Caliban turned to her and nodded. "You love it. It made me love it too. It always reminded me of you, you know. That's why I love it." He put his hands in his pockets again and the left one took out a small beanie. Caliban smiled as he handed over to Lilith.

It wasn't bright turquoise anymore. The colour of it had faded with the passing time, passing years.

"How was I, Caliban?" She said whilst staring at beanie and touching it gently.

"What do you mean?" He was confused by the question.

"Was I- was I a good mother to you?" She couldn't look up.

Caliban stopped and gave her a hug that startled Lilith. _Could she get used to this? More importantly, should she get used to this? What if she lost it like she lost everything?_

"Now let's go and catch the sunrise."


	9. Chapter 9

From the tip of the cigarette, ashes fell on the fabric of the couch once again. Once again, Hilda swept it off with the back of her hand without even needing to look. The young man sitting on the floor turned his unfocused gaze at their way and witnessed this course of action. Ambrose Spellman was left speechless by the earlier events. Marie joined the Spellmans with a glass of whiskey in her hand, offering it to Zelda without saying any words but only stroking Zelda's hair smoothly. Marie moved away to sit right across her without realising she had gained Zelda's attention. Zelda's eyes followed her until she sat down and locked eyes with her. To Marie's surprise, there was no smile, or any gesture showing what Zelda was thinking at that moment. Marie tilted her head, her eyes questioning: asking what was going on in her lover's mind.

"Will she return?" Ambrose asked impatiently; letting go off the question that was growing heavier and heavier on his chest.

"Of course she will." Hilda answered back: her eyes returning to Ambrose. "Sabrina always comes back."

Ambrose couldn't help but turned to his other Aunt. Questions like these would usually be answered by Zelda but not this time. When Ambrose turned to Zelda, he realised she was hardly listening. 

"Why did he look like _that_ to you?" The living room went silent.

Zelda was looking straight at Marie. Her eyes were terrifyingly direct, and suspicious. There was a smile growing on the corner of her mouth that made Ambrose gulp. Both Hilda and he felt out of place.

Marie kept looking at her before answering the question. Her eyes looked like she wasn't really surprised by the question. "Tell me what you are thinking, Zelda." she said with a voice that tasted like Zelda's whiskey in hand. 

"He looked like he had a plan," she replied back without moving an inch.

"Did he?" Marie replied.

"Uhm-" Ambrose grew really uncomfortable and he wasn't alone.

"Should we?" Hilda turned to Zelda but her sister did not take her eyes away from Marie. "O-kay" she said and stood up encouraging Ambrose to do the same. 

As they left the room Zelda went on without disruption. "Yes." Marie took a moment and regarded Zelda before speaking.

"Things don't always go as planned," Marie replied crossing her legs. "I didn't have a Zelda Spellman in my plans, for instance."

"An interruption-"

"-Most beautiful" Marie replied.

Silence fell, tension strong enough to cut the air. Zelda smiled -with something strange in her eyes. Marie seemed to not see it, _or she was too good at not showing that she was seeing it._

"What do you think his plan is?" Zelda asked.

Marie stood up and walked to Zelda. She smoothly pushed Zelda's leg with hers and stood in between her two knees. Zelda let her do it without taking her eyes away from Marie.

"Who cares," she got on her knees, "As long as I know mine." Her fingers touched Zelda's smooth skin. "I'm with you, Zelda. No one can take me away from you."

Zelda looked in her eyes, searching.

This wasn't a just jealousy fit- this was something beyond that.

Zelda Spellman wondered what there had been to Mambo Marie's plans before Zelda came in the picture. Something in her and something hidden in Lilith's looks told her that she should take a cautionary step back. The old lack of trust was seeping in and it felt awful.

_This is just jealousy,_ she said to herself, not giving in to that familiar old feeling once again. She pulled Marie in and let her lips handle the rest.

***

"It is weird that you know so much about me and I know none," Lilith said avoiding Caliban's eyes.

All this- all of it, still seemed unreal to Lilith. She couldn't believe she was at the seaside with her all grown son by her side.

Caliban looked at her and smiled. His eyes were reassuring. "Don't worry we'll fill in the gaps then I will once again be the son that gets in your nerves." Lilith joined his laughs.

"Were you?" she finally looked at him, her eyes smiling.

"Not really." Caliban shrugged. He walked ahead of her, facing her, walking backward. "I have always been pretty great actually." He opened his arms smiling.

Lilith laughed, "I am actually going to believe that. You are doing really well until now."

Caliban didn't reply but his smile waned as he started walking by Lilith again. "You haven't seen the best of me yet." He put his hands in his pockets. "I've barely started playing." He continued. "Look- I am really sorry for all the things he put you through. You know- I didn't really know how was it between The Dark Lord and you until I arrived at this timeline and saw it for myself. Mum- I mean you- had never really talked about it-"

"Yeah-" Lilith wanted to avoid this so bad. The awful memories hit her and for a moment she thought about the possibility of losing over Lucifer once again and losing everything. 

For this time, she really had something to lose.

Something she had only just gained.

"Let's not- dig into it" she continued. Caliban stopped her. Her hands holding her arms tight. _Her boy. The child of the seas and the sun. How pretty he was. She couldn't believe he was hers._

"He is going to pay for what he has done. No one- _no one_ is ever going to come between us again."

_I really hope so, Caliban. I really hope so._

***

_"Ambrose-"_

_Of all the things I have been through the entire day, this shouldn't have been the hardest task to complete,_ thought Sabrina. _Come Hecate, Lucifer, -maybe False God even: come and try waking up this rock asleep that is my cousin._

There were times Sabrina really thought Ambrose might be dead in sleep. No horns could wake him up.

Nevertheless, she tried again. This time a bit louder but still careful as the whole house had gone sleep, probably hours ago.

_"Ambrose!"_

"And you really try to wake your cousin up by nudging and whispering" Sabrina closed her eyes with disappointment. _Just the person she was trying to avoid._

"Auntie-"

"-Duplicates herself and rules over hell _and still_ goes for _nudging_ instead of using a spell" Zelda kept leaning on the doorframe of Ambrose's room. 

"-Well- I'm grounded so-"

Zelda laughed at that "So The Dark Lord is the _grounding-type_?"

"That wasn't the exact word he used but- yes- for a week"

"Is that why you desperately need Ambrose?"

Sabrina's hand found her forehead. _She really was tired._ "Today has been hard enough Aunt Zelda, can't we talk tomorrow?"

Zelda looked at her for a second. "Follow me," she said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and did what she was asked to. Her Aunt led her to the living room as she took her place on the couch and gestured Sabrina to do the same.

She leaned for her whiskey and poured a glass for herself. _Now, this is weird,_ thought Sabrina. _4 am conversation with Zelda, and she pours a glass for herself._

"You are deprived of your powers for a week and you want to talk to Caliban to figure out the story, correct me if I am wrong"

Sabrina gulped, _How?_

_Impressive but you won't be able to stop me Auntie-_

"-I will help you."

_What- "What-"_

Zelda looked back at Sabrina after taking the sip. "I am sure Dark Lord didn't take away your hearing abilities as well, niece."

"I'm just- are you serious?" Sabrina couldn't believe what she had heard. _Zelda Spellman going along with her plan. Was she dreaming?_

"I have my reasons." Zelda shrugged.

"And what are they?"

"None of your business, _your Majesty."_ Zelda snapped, arching her eyebrow. _That's only fair,_ thought Sabrina.

"We'll pay a visit to them tomorrow, you go to sleep now." _Them -of course. Lilith and Caliban were going to be inseparable from now on._

_She still couldn't believe Caliban was her son._

Sabrina nodded.

"Thank you, Auntie. That was- unexpected." 

Zelda only nodded as Sabrina left the room.

"Yes. Yes it was." she said to herself and took another sip from her whiskey. _No sleep on the agenda,_ she thought. _There is surely nothing in it. But let's see what Lilith had to say._

She didn't go back to bed, next to Marie that night. Instead, she spent hours sitting on the couch in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late update, I know... Thank you to all of you that held onto this story. I am glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well xx


	10. Chapter 10

_Close your eyes,_ Caliban had asked before his hand embraced hers and Lilith wondered how many times he had held her hand like that before. She imagined how much that hand had grown since the moment he probably only could hold a finger of hers with his tiny hand. _All those moments I missed,_ she thought. She remembered when he was just the light at the end of the tunnel: a means to her survival. And she remembered how it slowly came to her that he was the only thing she ever had. Just him and her in the midst of all the flames. _Them against all the worlds._ She would fight for him and it seemed to her that this all grown young man was ready to fight her pathetic self likewise.

She was- grateful.

When she opened her eyes she had no clue where they were. It looked like they were on the same beach but another spot from where they were previously. This area seemed abandoned completely. There was no one and not a single thing around apart from-

"Welcome home," Caliban smiled and started walking to the castle that stood right behind them. Lilith turned away from the sea to look at the place carefully. She couldn't move an inch.

Caliban turned around, his smile waning rapidly. "You didn't like it," he said with a sincere disappointment.

All this, _for her._

_Home._

_Weird word._

"I love it." she looked at the castle again still not able to smile. When she finally turned to Caliban the amazement could be read from her face. Her face was all lit. _She wouldn't be able to imagine this even in her wildest dreams._

_Please- please don't take this away from me._

Caliban smiled, almost mirroring his mother's alit face and for a moment Lilith could see what kind of a child he was.

"I used the breach in time for this. Which means this place is stuck in a moment. No one can locate it and only we can come in and out. And the people we let in." Caliban shrugged. _The boy was smart._ "You are safe."

Lilith was not able to hold the tears anymore. She broke down, ashamed of crying in front of him, ashamed of her weakness.

She was supposed to be the one protecting him, not the other way around.

She hid her face behind her palms.

"Hey hey" Caliban walked to her, "I didn't want to upset you."

Lilith could only nod. "I'm sorry" she said between the tears.

"No- please" Caliban mumbled. He wanted to hold her desperately but didn't know what to do, how it would be received so he asked "Can I-" he opened his arms, asking her for permission.

And Lilith let him.

***

"I can't reach them." Sabrina said when she came into the kitchen.

Around the table were the Spellmans and Mambo Marie who, at some point, presumably started living in their house (!). As Sabrina approached the table something most unexpected happened. Zelda lowered her newspaper and gave Sabrina a warning look. And at that moment, it hit the young witch: _Zelda doesn't want them to know what we are up to. She wants to keep this as a secret._

Zelda had always been unapologetic about her actions. If she was up to something it would always be out and about.

_This is the most unusual,_ thought Sabrina but did not dare say anything.

"Who are you talking about, love?" Hilda asked, as she stood up to bring a plate of omelette for Sabrina.

"Oh, Theo and Roz," she replied. As she sat down Zelda stood up.

"We are going to be late."

_Late.. where, exactly-_ She stood up nonetheless, acting as if she knew what Zelda meant.

Zelda touched Marie in the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, followed by Sabrina. Before they left Sabrina saw something pass Marie's eyes. _Something is off between them._ She spoke quietly after Zelda opened the front door.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Zelda turned around, giving Sabrina her signature look. "None of your business." She resumed walking.

"Alright. Sorry." Sabrina followed her. "How much do we need to walk?"

"Until we disappear from her eyesight."

"You mean Marie?"

_No answer._

"How serious are you guys with -this thing?"

"Sabrina-" She turned around once again. And Sabrina realised how tired she looked. It seemed like- it seemed like a lot was going on in her head- and almost like- she was in pain. "Stop asking questions. Please."

Once Zelda was sure they were out of sight she stopped. 

"Caliban doesn't answer my calls."

"Because they are hiding."

"How do you know?"

"Blood magic."

"Wha- how?"

"I have Lilith's blood." Sabrina was completely lost. Zelda rolled her eyes, fed up with all the explanation she had to do. "I had healed her. I used the bloodstains left on my shirt." She shrugged. "Better than Ambrose and Hilda, right?"

"Good to have you as my partner in crime, Auntie."

"Don't get used to it." Zelda held Sabrina's hand and teleported them.

***

Caliban stopped talking in mid-sentence. Peculiar disruption made Lilith turn around and see that the smile on her son's face had disappeared. He started walking to the door without saying anything to Lilith.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilith, worried. She followed Caliban till she managed to stop him right by the entrance.

"Someone's trying to come in." He wasn't looking at her, his mind was miles away. "It is not possible."

"Stay back." Lilith motioned towards the door, her face still with worry. _He was new in this game. And he definitely did not know how persistent The Dark Lord could be._

_He could break in through every door he wanted._

"No fucking way." Caliban replied shaking his head. He walked past Lilith. "I am not a child."

Lilith swallowed. "We'll go together then." Her voice was shaky. But she nodded with confidence. 

_She had missed his childhood. And the fact that she missed it was going to hit her like slap now and always. But she wasn't going to let it take away what they had now._

_And she knew where she was going to stand and fall when necessary._

They went out.

_"Lilith?"_

The voice was strangely familiar but she didn't know who it was.

A woman.

"Lilith, can you hear me?"

Lilith turned to Caliban. Her eyes relieved. "Let her in."

"Wha-"

"It's Zelda Spellman, it's fine."

Caliban looked at his mother carefully. "She doesn't have anything to do with The Church of Night now, it's okay. Let's see what she is here for."

Caliban was hesitant but he obeyed. In a second Zelda and Sabrina appeared at the beach right across Caliban and Lilith.

"What the-" Sabrina looked around and then her eyes found Caliban. Strange enough, the young man wasn't smirking like he usually did.

Zelda was no less confused than Sabrina but she tried to look unsurprised. Lilith had been staring at her eyes from the moment they found themselves in front of this- castle. She raised her head, not showing a smile. Zelda took the cue and started walking at them with confidence, even if it was an act-on. She was getting used to acting along with Lilith, taking her cues, playing her game.

"Caliban?" Sabrina started. "How-" Caliban rolled his eyes. "Did you-"

"Hello Princess." 

"Looking fine Zelda" said Lilith as the Spellmans were almost right in front of them. 

"You too Lilith. Glad I healed your wounds before you made your grand entrance to Hell" Lilith smirked.

"Why are you here?" Lilith asked after a moment of silence.

"Caliban owes me a story." Sabrina jumped in.

Caliban smiled. "That I do." He gestured the castle "Shall we go in?" He turned to Lilith and gave her an assuring look as Sabrina started walking to the house.

Zelda took her time and let Caliban and Sabrina walk ahead. Lilith realised Zelda had slowed down and she very well knew the reason why. She turned around and looked at the witch enjoying the view. _Such a child,_ she thought. _She is so desperate to know._

_When doubt came in, it was hard to get rid of it. It would start as a particle slowly turning into an avalanche._

_It was so very easy to set doubt in someone's heart, it was so very easy to manipulate. But when she looked at Zelda's eyes at hell, her intention was not to manipulate._

Lilith decided to save Zelda from her pains and called Caliban and Sabrina. "Caliban, you two go in. I have something to say to Zelda."

Caliban nodded but Sabrina was clearly left confused by this. _What is going on?_ she asked herself but decided that her priority was to find out what Caliban did to time.

Zelda appreciated the gesture. "Thank you." Lilith shrugged.

"I'm listening."

The beach was windy. Zelda moved her hair away from her face. Her strands dissolving in the wind and the sunlight for a second. She looked down. When she looked back up she had gained her strength. "Back in Hell, what did you mean by that look?"

Lilith nodded as they kept on walking on the beach. "What do you think?" They weren't looking at one another.

"What are you trying to do Lilith, what game are you on?" Zelda stopped finally facing Lilith.

"Ask that to your girlfriend. I don't hide anything here." she looked into Zelda's eyes. The way she looked- could be so intense- Zelda forced herself to not look away. "It was a warning Zelda. I have been with him since the beginning of the entire existence, I know how he rolls." she continued. "Just tell me, she received an invitation to Hell that night didn't she?"

Zelda swallowed. She couldn't answer. Her eyes brows knit, she kept looking at Lilith. "It's because-"

"Lucifer never invites someone he doesn't know." she looked away. "Just be careful, okay? I don't know her but I know him. And I think you suspect something as well otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"This makes no bloody sense" Zelda said.

"You are too naive for a witch of your experience, do you really think he would let your entire coven walk away from praising him just like that. Don't you think this fight was too easy? You should be suspecting everyone, dear. Especially the one in your bed who simply appeared in darkest times."

Zelda didn't answer.

"It was just a warning."

Zelda started walking. Lilith didn't try to catch up because something in her said the Spellman was forcing herself to hide her tears, and she wasn't feeling cruel that day. She kept walking behind her slowly until Zelda turned around with anger delved into fear.

"You are wrong." She shrugged.

"I hope so." Lilith said, for the first time, sincere. "You know, I can't say I like you, but I don't have anything against you. And-" She walked to her, taking a deep breath. Zelda watched her move. It seemed to her Lilith was having a hard time trying to say what she was going to say. "It was nice that you took care of me that day. I didn't fucking need it, I have my magic but- it was nice." She looked up. "I appreciate it. And apparently, I owed you a lot in another timeline so-"

Zelda got distracted by the last thing she said. "What- what other timeline?"

Lilith looked at the sea. "Caliban must be telling it to Sabrina right now, you might as well hear it from me." She looked at the sand and huffed. In a second a bank appeared right behind them. "Obviously, I wasn't going to sit on the sand." she added very seriously and sat down gesturing Zelda to do the same.

"Sabrina created a breach in time when she brought another Sabrina from another timeline into the present. Timelines started to dissolve in one another, creating breaches in multiple places. I got pregnant to protect myself but it wasn't as easy as that." she gave an aching smile. "It's never that easy to fool Lucifer. Agreements were made, I did what was necessary to protect myself and my son." Zelda was listening to her, in confusion. "What exactly did you do Lilith?"

"I don't remember it. Apparently, I made myself forget so Lucifer couldn't possibly find out. But Caliban says what I did was using the breach Sabrina created and changing places with another Lilith in another timeline. You see, Zelda, this self wasn't pregnant in the first place."

"You did what Sabrina did not. You changed places instead of co-existing with yourself in the same timeline-"

"Exactly-"

"And you raised your son there-"

"And he is here to set things right _for good_. Sabrina created a tornado within time, it has to be fixed-"

"And you have to get what is yours, am I getting this right?" Zelda searched Lilith's eyes. All this, was obviously, not for the greater good, Zelda knew Lilith more than that. Enough of bullshitting, she thought.

"I never said I was good." Lilith replied. She wasn't looking for redemption, she wasn't trying to be good or anything. And what was wrong with getting what she deserved, and what was rightfully her son's. "It belongs to Caliban, all this, by blood."

"Sabrina is the rightful heir."

"I thought you were mad at her being Queen."

"I'm not going to let you run over her."

"I have no intention of doing such thing. But Caliban is my son. He is the son of the first witch and Lucifer Morningstar. The throne is his."

"If you try to hurt her there will be one hell of a war Lilith." she threatened. "Don't underestimate me, you have too many enemies for that"

Lilith smiled "I don't think we will be on different sides Zelda. I told you _I owe you_."

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard enough for today." Lilith stood up. "Be careful with that witch. I'll see you around"

Zelda watched Lilith walk away. She was stunned. _What was that all about?_

_She says she owes me._

_What was it that she could possibly do for her that makes her -nice?_

_And fighting on the same sides-_

_After Zelda refused doing it in the past_

_Zelda looked at sea._

"Why do I feel I should trust her?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sabrina," she flinched at the unexpected calling of her name. Very much like a cat, Lilith's approaching steps were almost always quiet. Lilith turned her looks to her son who was sitting right across Sabrina. Caliban smiled in return and leaned back on the couch. "Your Aunt expects." Lilith continued.

There was something to this new Lilith. Sabrina would have expected her to be joyous with the current victory, or more threatening with the upper hand she had at this point but she was... _serene._ There was this new maturity, a sense of an ocean with no waves. She looked like she was millions of miles away.

Sabrina only nodded.

"I'll see you out" Caliban stood up, right after Sabrina with a smug little smile on his face.

"Just-" Sabrina turned around before she left, "I'm really happy for you Lilith- just wanted to say that" and she really was. She was happy that Lilith finally had someone. She didn't know what this new situation meant, she didn't know how they were going to be like a day after but she really was happy for her. There was going to be a _tomorrow_ , but today, right there and then she was glad.

Lilith looked at her, something passed her eyes which Sabrina could not really grasp but by the end of that little moment, Lilith smiled at her politely. "Thank you, Sabrina".

***

"Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina approached her Aunt. She slowly turned around to meet Sabrina's eyes. "What a day, huh?" Sabrina put her hands in her pockets breathing in the fresh air.

"Quite," Zelda looked away.

"Can't we ever have peace?" Sabrina said dramatically as they started walking.

"Coming from you, this sounds absolutely ridiculous." Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy for her though."

Zelda looked at the clouds and sighed. "She has more than a throne to fight for now," Zelda's thoughts were racing whilst she replied back to Sabrina. _What did this new break in the status quo meant for the Spellmans?_ For a woman that believed she had seen anything and everything, there were so many unexpected events going on.

Her thoughts trailed back to Marie again. She had trusted her way too quickly. _Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Zelda?_ She asked herself. She felt as if the earth had slipped beneath her feet since the day Lilith gave her a warning look in Hell. Zelda felt the doubt crawling under her skin. _What if Lilith was right?_

_I risked my entire family for a pair of gorgeous eyes._

Whatever this _thing_ about Marie, she was going to find out. She had to.

"Aunt Zee?" Zelda turned to Sabrina leaving the thoughts behind, "You alright?"

"Of course" Zelda shrugged. 

"Don't worry about them. I don't think they'll be a threat, at least for now." Sabrina assured her Aunt. Although Zelda could sense that her niece had her own worries as well.

"I'm not worried. Lilith is capable of giving a bigger fight now that she has someone to care about but as long as we stick together and got each others' backs we'll be fine." She decided not to mention _the sneak peek_ Lilith gave her about her _assumed_ help to Lilith. Everything was complicated enough and Zelda decided it was a tangle she had to undo by herself.

"I know." Sabrina replied, "He wants to share it, you know, the throne, he proposed to rule Hell together." Her eyes were away. "I don't trust him. At least not yet."

Zelda looked at her niece. _How much she had grown._ "Take your time." She smiled gently as she touched her shoulder. "I will be right behind you now and always. You take your time and observe. There is so much we need to unravel before trusting Caliban." She sighed "And Lilith. Don't risk anything or burn the bridges down before making sure they are trustworthy."

That last warning was for her own self as much as it was for Sabrina. She continued as she held her hand out for Sabrina to take, "Shall we?". Sabrina took her Aunt's hand and they found themselves right at the porch.

"You are not gonna tell this to Marie," Sabrina said and looked at her Aunt.

"Are you asking or assuming?" Zelda said as she sighed.

"You don't trust her"

Zelda wasn't looking at her niece but she could feel her eyes peering into her soul.

"I trust no one dear niece, only the family" she blinked away the pain she was feeling. _She had trusted Marie and she wanted to keep trusting her but something inside of her was severed._ She brushed the thought away and turned to Sabrina, with all sincerity she could convey. "Which is why I want to be able to trust you. You have to stop hiding stuff from me young lady and this is my final warning. I would take anything for this family but I have to know what I am fighting against. Is that clear?"

Sabrina knew she was right. She only nodded.

"Good."

With that Zelda opened the door and they went into the house. Aware of the time, Zelda assumed that Marie wouldn't be there. Well, _she hoped._

"Zelds?" Hilda called out from the living room. Both Sabrina and Zelda headed to the room Hilda was at.

"Is Marie gone?"

"You've been gone for a couple of hours so she left for The Academy and asked you to call her once you are back."

"Hm" was the only reaction that the news receives from Zelda. Hilda's eyes narrowed for a second but she did not dare ask anything for which Zelda was grateful. She headed to the stairs without any other word after she excused herself. Sabrina made sure she followed her Aunt before Hilda enquired what was going on. She realised she couldn't be upfront with Hilda even if she had decided to tell her everything going on for she knew she was in the dark when it came to Zelda.

***

"Are you leaving?" Lilith asked seeing Caliban who was right by the doors. She herself was surprised with her hesitant voice. She wondered if she could ever get used to this and find the right way to speak with her son who was an all grown man now.

Caliban turned around to face her. His eyes slowly smiling at her. "Couple of things to be cared of. I won't be late."

Lilith smiled back. She wanted to ask him what it was, enquire about the details but she held herself back. She only nodded and watched Caliban disappear.

***

It was around midnight when Zelda's bedroom door was knocked. 

"I asked not to be disturbed-" When she opened the door, it wasn't Hilda standing across as she expected. Marie was leaning on the door frame with an innocent smile on her face. Zelda was amazed at how she could feel her charm vibrating through her body the moment she laid eyes on her. She hadn't taken much notice of Marie's effect on her since they officially started their relationship. But now, after everything Lilith had said, she noticed the other woman's impact on her. 

Zelda swallowed as Marie's eyebrow raised. She tilted her head. "Thought I am exempt from the orders directed to the Spellmans," she suggested with her beautiful smile.

The confident smile waned on Marie's face. Zelda's stance was still; her lips tingled uncomfortably as she forced a smile. "What's wrong?" Marie asked.

_Pull yourself together._ "Nothing," she shook her head and gestured Marie in, "come on in".

Marie studied her a bit longer before going in. "Will you tell me what's going on please?"

"Nothing Marie, I'm just- tired" her hand went to her hair, "all this drama and chaos, I just need a break"

Marie seemed relieved with the revelation. She approached Zelda as if she had the remedy for her problem. "You're so right." She moved her hair off her face then went to touch her chin gently. "Maybe we should take a vacation at some point."

Zelda laughed at that. "Vacation? I don't know what that means."

"I'm serious." She traced Zelda's lips as her own lips mirrored the smile of Zelda's. "When all this is over, I'm going to take you somewhere where I can have you all for myself."

Zelda felt she was lost in the loop of Marie's eyes. She felt like the rug was swept under her feet. _How much she wanted to be away with Marie, away from all the questions and all the trouble._ Marie's eyes left Zelda's lips and looked in Zelda's eyes.

"Don't break my heart."

Zelda didn't mean to say the words but they had already escaped her lips, couldn't be taken back.

Zelda could feel Marie tense. Her eyes studied Zelda carefully, enquiring where this came from. Zelda could feel how carefully Marie considered her response to what she had just said. Then her eyes were back on Zelda's lips again.

"I don't think anyone can break your heart, Zelda Spellman." The corner of her lips curled into a smile as she teased. Then she continued with a peculiar statement. "You are too much of a goddess for that." Before Zelda could enquire what she meant, Marie's lips and hands were all over her. Zelda closed her eyes and let Marie ravish her.

***

Lilith was out on the beach when Caliban came back. The young man smiled as he looked at his mother sitting on the sand watching the sea. As he sat right next to her, she looked at him, raising her ching from her knees. When their eyes met Caliban's eyes grew smaller with his widened smile.

"What?" Lilith said. Her eyes had lost their childish sparkle as they questioned. 

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get used to those eyes of yours."

"That's a weird thing to say."

Caliban laughed. "You are the same person. With the other Lilith, I mean. But you look different- your eyes are different." He sighed before continuing. "I suppose it's because of the different lives you two have lived. It's an interesting transition to witness."

Lilith looked at her boy, impressed with how careful he was. He had a nonchalant look but what lied underneath was quite different she presumed. "I wish I could make the same comparison for you."

"You are not happy with this Caliban?" he mocked.

Lilith laughed. "I am quite happy." She smiled warmly: a smile she didn't know she was capable of giving. "I just meant-"

"Go on" Caliban encouraged."

"I'm not used to talking this much-" she shook her head and looked back at the ocean as she proceeded to talk, "okay- I just meant I wish I could know you as well as you know me" she swallowed "there is just too much of lost time" she turned back to him, "I don't want to bore you, you must be tired, forget about it-"

"Mother-" Caliban cut her word, "we have an eternity to get to know each other. You can ask me anything you want. You can tell me anything you like. I want to know everything about you just as you want to know everything about me- and you could never _never_ bore me." Lilith tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." His hand found her shoulder first then trailed to the other side of her neck and pulled her to his own shoulder to give her a hug. Lilith let herself hug her boy back. "The reason why I am here is you. Your happiness is my top priority. Get used to it."

Lilith hugged him tighter as she let herself cry on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the comments and got back working on this story. Thanks to everyone that kept commenting and reading this, I'm just super glad and honored and shocked if I'm honest. Thanks for not forgetting this! It's been an awful couple of months, my mind was anywhere and EVERYWHERE so I couldn't manage to update the story. But yeah let's hope I don't give any breaks THAT long again. AAAAAnd a 2021 wish for all: I hope this year will be kinder to all of us xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the language-related issues and the problematic beginning. But I just wanted to take on from where they literally left this and be true to the characters they wrote and actually develop them. I don't know how this will turn out hope you'll enjoy it. I have already planned some major twists so I sort of feel it is going to be interesting. Comments are welcomed, I really love reading what you think.


End file.
